Harpie's Apprentice
by AhsokaTano99
Summary: Ahsoka Tano meets a young Sith that was raised by Asajj Ventress. They start out with a bad meeting but soon enough Ahsoka and Jason realize their feelings towards each other. But with them on different sides of the Clone Wars, there will be some serious problems. The question is: can they make it work?" Ahsoka/OC
1. A Bad Start

**Welcome to my new story. Just to let you know, AVP5 gave me the idea to this story. So I would just like to thank AVP5 for giving me the opportunity to write this story and for helping me plan out the story. Check out my profile to see Jason Ornil's (my OC) profile and information. Well please enjoy and review to tell me your opinion. Thank you.**

* * *

**Part One**

Asajj Ventress's POV

I walked down the streets of Mos Eisley feeling stronger than ever. I just finished my mission successfully without a problem. All I had to do was meet a bounty hunter at Mos Eisley Cantina, and make an agreement with him. I killed him and I agreed to make it painful. I laughed as I thought of the look on that bounty hunter's face when I shoved my lightsaber into his forehead. My thoughts were interrupted by screams. I turned the corner and saw a young boy being beaten by a man. The little boy looked around two years-old and he was covered in blood.

"HELP!" He screamed and cried as the man beat him. The man didn't hesitate while the boy begged for mercy. Something was telling me to save the boy and to protect him. I don't think I have ever felt this much pity in my life. I looked at the boy who was still screaming in pain. Then I saw the man pull out a knife. I gathered all my energy and I force pushed him away from the boy and into a near by wall. Time to finish him. I walked over to the man who laid there almost unconscious. I activated my blood red lightsaber for the second time today.

"No please! Spare me!" The man yelled.

"Now let me try to understand this. You were about to kill an innocent boy as he cries for mercy, but when your about to get what you deserve you think I will take your cries for mercy into consideration? Ha! Well I have taken it into consideration to spare you."

"Really!" The man asked hopefully.

"No!" Then I shoved my lightsaber into his chest. I smirked to myself about his hopeful face and then the shock. I walked towards the boy and bent down so that I was eye level with him.

"Hello young one I am Asajj Ventress. What's your name?"

He was hesitant to answer but soon looked into my eyes.

"Jason Ornil." Nice name.

"And where are your parents Jason?"

"Some men came and took out guns and put them asweep." (That was baby talk, he meant asleep.) I knew the boy meant his parents were murdered but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him that right now. What am I going to do with this boy? I can't just leave him here or he'll die. Then I sensed his strong Force aura.

"Come with me." I held my hand for him to take. He just looked at me like he was thinking if he should or not.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I assured him.

He took my hand and I picked Jason up. I walked to my ship and buckled Jason in. I have a new secret apprentice that no one can know about. How am I going to hide him? That's when I thought of something. I punched the coordinates in for Raydonia.

15 years later...

Jason Ornil's POV

My mother was going to meet me here ( I have been in hiding on Raydonia) for our usually training lesson. I sat at the porch of my small home waiting impatiently for her to come. What is taking so long? Then I saw her ship land and I ran to her. I embraced her in a hug.

"Son, why are you so eager?" Asajj asked.

"I have just been impatient with your return."

"Well I am here now."

"Shall we start the lesson?"

"Actually I have something else planned. You see, I was late because my master has a mission for me and I need your help to complete it."

"A mission?" I asked excitedly. I had never been on real mission, only training.

"Yes, there is a Reublic cruiser being sent to a nearby planet with reinforcements. We need to blow up that ship."

"Okay, where do I come in?"

"You my son have a very important job. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi will be on board that ship along with Skywalker's padawan. I need you to distract the padawan while I discreetly place bombs around the ship."

"Distract a padawan learner? Easy." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't be fooled. She is very powerful and needs to be seperated from her master. Together they are too powerful."

"It will be done mother."

I walked to my starfighter. (It looks like Anakin's starfighter but this one is all black.) I jumped into the cockpit and followed my mother's ship as it took off.

On the Republic Cruiser...

Ahsoka's POV

My master, Master Obi-Wan, and I were sent on a mission to escort some clones and help on the battle field. We were headed to Felucia as reinforcements against Grievous. I was just roamimg the halls looking for something to do besides watching the stars. Suddenly I heard running through the halls, and it didn't soumd like a clone running down the hall. All of a sudden, a dark cloaked figure came around the corner.

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Learner to Anakin Skywalker." said a manly voice.

"Who are you?"

The cloacked figure took off the cloak that concealed the person. The figure turned out to be a male, with blue eyes, short, black hair and tan skin.

"I am Jason Ornil."

I quickly activated both of my green lightsabers and took my fighting stance. I knew by the boy's all black clothing he was a Sith. (He is wearing clothing that looks exactly like Anakin's clothing, but Jason's clothing is all black and a little scuffed up.) He took out his lightsaber and activated it. I was surprised when I saw a blue bade, not a red blade like most Sith. I quickly lunged at the Sith and tried to kick him in the face. He dodged my kick. I blocked his lightsaber which was aimed at my head. I flipped over him and swung my lightsaber. He quickly turned around and swung at me. I leaned back and dodged the swing. I then blocked another blow and swung at his head. I knew that with every move he made I was becoming weaker to his attacks. This went on for a while until I went to kick him in the chest and he grabbed my foot and flipped me before I could react. I landed on my back hard and my whole body was in pain. My lightsabers had deactivated and flew in the air, but Jason called them to him using the Force. He stood there over me with my lightsabers in one hand and his lightsaber in his other. He won and now I would pay the price for loosing to a Sith, death. Jason's comlink went off.

"Jason, the bombs have been set. I'm about to blow the ship up so I need you to go back to your home. I will meet you after I talk to my master. Call me when you are at a safe distance from the ship." I recognizedthat voice. Asajj Ventress.

"Yes."

I knew I was going to die but I had to give everyone else time to flee. The security alarm went off signaling everyone to evacuate the ship. I used all my energy and got up to tackle Jason but before I could he Force pushed me into the wall. Everyting started to become dark and blurry. I saw what looked like blurred vsions of the hallways and the dark interior of a ship.

"Mother, I am headed back home. Blow it up."

That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

After a few hours...

I woke up to my whole body (mostly my head) hurting in excruciating pain. At first my vision was blurry so all I could see was a figure hovering over me and some green in the background. When I recovered my vision I realized it was that sith Jason hovering over me. I quickly sat up and took my fighting stance.

"Where are we?" I growled.

Anakin's POV

I was at the cockpit of the Republic ship and then I heard the evacuation alarm. I quickly, but smoothly checked the halls to make sure everyone was evacuated. I ran through the halls checking every room when I ran into someone. Ventress.

"Skywalker. I don't have time to talk." I activated my lightsaber and attacked Ventress. She quickly dodged it and attacked again. I dodged and went to swing at her head. She back flipped and swung at my feet. I jumped and blocked her next attack. Suddenly she Force pushed me and ran off. Coward.

I ran to the back of the ship where the escape pods were located. Obi-Wan was waiting for me.

"Ventress." And that was all I said for Obi-Wan to understand.

Everyone was in escape pods and we were headed back to Coruscant to recover another ship. As we were launched into space a thought popped into my head. Where was Ahsoka? She probably is in one of the many escape pods. I had to think positive.

On Coruscant...

All the escape pods landed on Coruscant safely. Quickly all the clones loaded the new ship with weapons and supplies. Obi-Wan reported back to the Council while I searched for my padawan. So far nothing.

"Rex!"

"Yes general?"

"Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"No. Not lately. We all thought she was with you."

Oh no.


	2. Obstacles That Make Life Harder

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter. Okay so if you don't already know AhsokaxChuchi504 is hosting a FF Star Wars Awards. So go vote on the poll on her profile to help her out. Thanks. Also, I need your opinion. I have an idea for a One Direction/OC story. Please review, PM, or vote on my poll telling if I should or shouldn't make the story. And lastly, I have updated my story "My Clone Captain Lover". Sorry it took me a long time to updated it, I just was busy and I had writer's block. It's not my best chapter (I'm still talking about My Clone Captain Lover) but I had to kick the story off again. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Two**

Jason's POV

After I made sure everyone had escaped the Republic ship I carried Ahsoka over my shoulder to my ship. After I had contacted my mother I took off towards Raydonia. I had no clue what I was going to do with Ahsoka, I only knew that I couldn't leave her to die on that ship. As I was getting closer to Raydonia my ship shook violently. I looked at the scanners to see two bounty hunter ships behind me. They were continuesly shooting at me and my ship couldn't take it. All of a sudden the ship's controls were going crazy. Before I could find the problem the ship was going down. I saw a near by planet and directed the ship to fall there. As we entered the atmosphere, I held on to Ahsoka so that the impact wouldn't hurt her too much. Soon enough we crashed and pretty hard too. I got out of the ship and carried Ahsoka with me. I laid her down on the soft dirt and went to my ship to get some medical supplies. When I came back I set up a fire. Then I heard mumbling from Ahsoka and I ran towards her. I squatted down next to her and then her eyes opened. Her very blue eyes, her very beautiful...

Suddenly Ahsoka jumped up and took a fighting stance.

"Where are we?" she growled.

I looked around quickly and I started to recognize this planet as Kashykk. I had read about it over the HoloNet.

"Kashykk." I said calmly.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Uh, first of all I didn't bring you here, we crash landed here after I saved your life. And second of all you might want to lie down. I am pretty sure you have a major concussion."

She looked at me surprised and then sat down. I gave her some pills for her head and I gave her some bacta for her lekku. She hit them pretty hard when I force pushed her, and they already looked bruised.

"Sorry I force pushed you so hard."

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"I don't believe killing the unarmed or innocent. I only kill people who deserve it. That's why on the Republic ship I made sure everyone evacuated before I gave the signal to blow it up."

She looked happy but quickly covered her happiness up with an emotionless look.

"What are we going to do?" she gestured towards the whole forest.

"Well right now our only chance of getting out of here is finding civilazation."

"Okay, I'll go right now."

"I'll come with you!" I said standing up and following her.

"No. I can do this by myself!" she said. She's really stubborn, but so am I.

"I'm coming."

"Ugh. Fine!" I smirked to myself.

As we walked through the jungle I noticed that we were walking into more jungle.

"Ahsoka, I think we are going the wrong way."

She turned her head my way.

"I know what I'm doi... WOAH!" She tripped on a root and fell on the dirt floor. She grabbed her ankle in pain.

She obviously didn't want to show her pain because she bit her lip.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said a little harshly.

"No your not! Here." I went to pick her up but she pushed me away. Seriously, I'm just trying to help.

"I can handle myself. I'm not a damsel in distress!" I backed off and let her stand up on her own. After a few minutes she finally stood up and glared at me.

"See, I can handle myself!" she went to walk but quickly fell down again clutching her ankle. She blinked in pain and bit her lip.

"You are so stubborn!" I yelled carefully picking her up bridal style and heading back to my ship's location.

She began to yell at me to put her down and she was quite loud.

"Would you please shut up!" I yelled.

She looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry that was rude. I didn't mean to yell at you. Just please be quiet so I can help you."

"It's fine." she said still a little shocked.

Ahsoka's POV

Back at the crash sight...

Jason carefully set me down on the soft dirt and went to go get some more.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the bacta," he held up the small roll of bacta bandages, "We are running low on medical supplies though."

"That's fine. We can look for civilization tomorrow."

He bent down so that he could wrap my ankle.

"Before I passed out I heard you call Assajj your mother?" I asked curiously.

"I was two when my parents were murdered by Jabba's bounty hunters. I escaped from them but ran into one in the streets. He beat me and was about to kill me when Ventress force pushed him into a wall and killed him. She saved me and took me to Raydonia. That day she took me in as her apprentice and son. She trained me in the way of the Force." I was surprised Ventress had a soft spot at all.

"Wow. I always thought Ventress was a ruthless witch."

"She isn't evil. She just acts and looks that way. She's just misunderstood."

He was about to finish wrapping my ankle when he looked at me and smiled. I looked into his very blue eyes and instantly got lost in them. Maybe I was wrong about Jason, maybe he is a good guy but was raised on the wrong side. He did let all the people in the republic ship escape before blowing it up and he did save me. I couldn't think or say anything. We began to lean closer and closer. My brain screamed " No, don't!" while my heart said, "Yes! Kiss him." I realized this was wrong and I had to stick to my training. I pulled away and he looked at me confused.

"I can't. Sorry but I have to follow the Jedi Code."

"I understand." I could sense his sadness.

The rest of the day was really silent and a bit awkward. He never really looked at me and I never really looked at him. We had to sleep inside the ship so we had to sit really close. I could literally feel his breath on my neck. This didn't help the whole "kissing" situation at all. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable sleeping position but itwas the best for now. I soon fell asleep dreaming about the kiss that could have and almost happened.

In the middle of the night...

I woke up and I was very thirsty. I got up without waking Jason up and climbed out of the ship. I walked towards the sounds of a nearby river. It was really dark out and my ankle was still a little sore. I hopped all the way until I found the river. I bent down and cupped my hands. I drank a couple if sips of water until I sensed someone was behind me. I turned around thinking it was Jason but when I turned there standing in front of me were two Trandosians. I went to grab my lightsabers and realized they weren't on my belt. Jason must have taken them! I attacked them and kicked and punched. I dodged their attacks until one stun me with a stun gun. All I remember is the sounds of a rushing river and the loud cackles of my attackers.


	3. A Tragedy

**Hey guys. Just posted another chapter of my other story, "New Beginnings". Okay so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a whle. It's just I have been really busy and now I'm back in school. I'll try my best to update sooner. Anyways please check out my other story, which is on . It's called The Last One Standing and my username is SmileEveryoneItsMe. Go check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks and may ****the Force be with you!**

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up and realized I was in a cell. When I tried to stand up, I realized that the Trandoshians had placed force binders on my hands. My head was hurting really bad. I looked around the dark, eerie cell and sensed something or someone. I crawled backwards to the nearest wall.

"GRRRR!" the sound from the opposite side of the cell.

All of a sudden, out of the darkeness came a Wookie.

"Chewbacca?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"GRRR!" *Translation- "I was in the jungles of Kashyyk when I stumbled upon many Trandoshians. They attacked me and took me here." said Chewbacca.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked desperately.

Chewbacca shook his head.

"GRRRRR!" *Translation: "I don't know Ahsoka. I don't know."

Then I heard a Trandoshian cackle. He came into the cell and took out on electro staff. He stabbed me with it and laughed as I screamed in pain. Chewbacca tried to help but was hit with a stun gun. I screamed in pain as the torture went on and on. I began to doubt an escape plan.

Jason's POV

I woke up and stretched.

Where's Ahsoka? I thought to myself.

I thought about it and realized she might be getting some water. So I walked towards the nearby river. When I got there though, there was no Ahsoka, but there were footprints. Trandoshian foot prints and Ahsoka's footprints.

"AHSOKA!" I yelled worriedly.

No answer.

"AHSOKA!" I began to run in the direction that the foot prints went.

Suddenly the footprints stopped. I walked on through some bushes and found a hidden ship. I ran to the entrance and hid. Suddenly a surge of pain swept in me. I fell to the ground clutching my head as the pain went on. Ahsoka. I got up and fought through the pain. I took out my lightsaber and slashed the door open. I quickly ran through the halls trying to find Ahsoka through the Force. I discreetly ran through the upper levels and looked through the security system.

"Ssssstop right there!" yelled a Trandoshian.

I quickly turned around and mid tricked him.

"You will take me to the prisoners." I commanded while waving my hand in front of him.

"I will take you to the prisssonersss." replied the weak minded creature.

I followed the Trandoshian as it led me to Ahsoka. He stopped in front of a cell, and I killed him swiftly so that he couldn't signal anyone or blow my cover.

"Ahsoka?" I whispered.

I heard a gasp and a whimper. I opened the cell door with the Force and ran in. I saw Ahsoka on the floor bruised, and bleeding.

"Ahsoka." I bent down to help Ahsoka up.

"Jason?" she asked barely moving.

Her force signature was weak. I unlocked her force binders.

"It's me Ahsoka." I said trying to not cry. She looked so hurt, so damaged.

"GRRR!" yelled a Wookie.

"Chewy, it's okay. He's here to help." she said.

"I'm getting you out of here." I said picking Ahsoka up bridal style.

I waved for Chewbacca to follow.

"Free the other prisoner." Ahsoka said.

I nodded and went to the other cell. In the cell sat a young human boy. I unlocked it and helped him up. Luckily he could walk.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Han. Han Solo." he said confidenlty.

We ran through the halls and tried to find an exit. Chewbacca had found a gun so he shot at an enemy in our way.

"There's the exit!" yelled Han.

We got to the exit and I turned towards Chewbacca.

"Take Ahsoka far away from here." I said.

He nodded.

"Jason, where are you going?" Ahsoka asked worried.

"I'm going to destroy the ship."

"But you'll die." she said.

I only nodded. I knew my life was on the line but I needed to stop the Trandoshians from torturing more people.

"Don't, please." she begged.

"I have too. Goodbye Ahsoka." I said.

Chewbacca ran off with Han following. As I watched them leave, I looked back at my life. This might just be the end off me. I ran to the control room and pushed many buttons until finally I heard a loud beep.

"Countdown till self destruct." said the ship.

I ran to the exit.

"3..."

I was almost there.

"2..."

So close, I can almost touch the door.

"1..."

Then there was a loud boom and smoke.

Ahsoka's POV

Chewbacca ran and ran. I looked back hoping to see Jason but I never did. Suddnely the ground shook and we fell. Smoke came from the direction of the ship and I knew Jason was gone. Dead. I was starting to like him too. Tears welled in my eyes. Before I could say anything, my eyes closed and I drifted into darkness.


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Guys this story is not over! I have just been really busy lately. Sorry though. I will try to update soon. Anyways, I have been working on some One Direction fanfiction. I post them on Instagram and my username is vas_happeninFanfics. Sorry guys if you thought this was a new chapter but I don't want people thinking I ended the story like that! I mean seriously that would be a bummer. Okay so I will try to update soon guys! Thanks guys and may the Force be with you!**


	5. Things That Shock Us

I'm back! Sorry for the very long wait. Please don't hurt me. :) I'm just kidding. This story isn't over. I would never do that to you guys! Here we go! May the Force be with you all.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I began to cry. Jason saved my life. Now he's dead. I was so rude and hostile to him and now I feel horrible.

"Chewy, where are we going?" I said sniffling.

"Grrrrrr, grr." *Translation: "To my village."

I nodded and went silent. I can't take my mind off of James.

James' POV

My eyes opened slowly and I could smell the smoke. My breathing hitched as I tried to get up. My leg was stuck under a piece of the ship. I cleared my mind and used the Force to move the huge piece of metal. It shifted and moved. I threw it and got up. As soon as I stood up, pain surged through my body. My head was pounding. I tried to sense where Ahsoka was but my head couldn't focus. I was in too much pain. I dragged myself to follow the footprints that hopefully belonged to Ahsoka. I groaned and moaned but kept walking. Finally the footprints led me to a village. I was too weak to walk and I was in too much pain. My legs gave out and I fell the floor. Darkness flodded my eyes and the last thing I remember was hearing a Wookie yell.

Ahsoka's POV

I sat in the corner of a tent shaking. Not because I was cold but because I was in shock. How could James be dead? It just happened all too fast. The weird thing is I didn't feel him join the Force?

"Ahsoka! Come quick. The Wookies found someone." Han said pulling me along.

I followed the little boy outside of the tent.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

Han stopped and I gasped.

"Jason!" I said crouching beside him.

He was unconscious and his force signature was weak.

"Please, help me carry him to a tent. I need to heal him." I said to the closest Wookie.

The Wookie nodded and picked up Jason. I followed the Wookie to the tent and watched as he carefully laid him down on a small bed in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." I said to the Wookie.

The Wookie nodded and walked out of the tent. I got a chair and a wet rag and sat down beside Jason. I pushed his wet hair out of his face and gently dabbed his forhead with the wet towel. He stirred and his eyes finally, but slowly opened.

"Ah..Ahsoka?" he said trying to sit up.

His voice was cracky and he was definetly in pain.

"Shhh, lay down." I said gently pushing him back down.

He smiled and obeyed.

"I'm so happy you're alive. I thought you were dead." I said still dabbing his head.

"I'm so happy I.. I found you." he said.

He tried to sit up again but groaned and grabbed his side in pain.

"Jason? What's wrong?" I asked quickly rushing to his other side.

"M..My side." He breathed shakily.

He slowly lifted his shirt to reveal a large gash in his side. In the gash was some pieces of glass and steel.

"Jason. Sit still."

I took a tweezer from a nearby first aid and picked out the tiny pieces.

"Jason, I have to put some bacta around your side." I said.

He nodded and slowly took his shirt off. I could tell he was still hurting. His whole back had some scratches on it and he was bleeding a lot. I could tell he worked out a lot. Then I realized I must have been staring at him. I blushed and continued on. I carefully wiped the blood off of his skin and then applied the bacta.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

"My right leg."

He pulled his pant leg up so that I could see a large bruise on his calf and a swollen ankle.

"Do you kmow what happened?"

"A piece of the ship landed on my leg."

I carefully touched his calf and cleared my mind. I remember some of Barriss's teachings in the art of healing. I wasn't very good, I could only heal a bruise so far. The bruise faded away and Jason smiled.

"You are powerful in the Force."

"Thank you. Now about your ankle. It will have to heal on its own, I can put some bacta on it but it will heal slowly becuase it is broken. Here, use these." I said handing him some wooden crutches I found near the first aid kit.

I wrapped some bacta around his ankle and sighed.

"Is that it? Anything else?" I asked nervously.

"No, my head just hurts from that concussion."

"You might want to get some sleep then. I'll leave you to rest." I said getting up and beginning to walk out the door.

"Wait."

James grabbed my wrist, spun me around, and slowly leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met and I smiled. The kiss just felt so right. I pulled away and realized what just happened. I broke the Code.

"Uh, get some rest. I'll be back soon." I said rushing out of tne tent.

I could sense Jason's dissapointment and trust me I was disappointed too. Dissapointed that I liked that kiss.


	6. The Anger Within

Hello again. New update! I would just like to thank all my readers for reviewing.

Boojreaderninja: Thank you. I'm glad you still love this story.

AVP5: Yeah I accidentally put James instead of Jason. Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed that.

Celtice and Dukakis 2016: First of thank you. I love constructive criticism. It makes me a better writer. Anyways, don't worry Han will have way more lines. The whole sleep after you had a concussion thing was really just an excuse for Ahsoka to go think. Thanks for your compliments! :)

Wolf2: Glad you couldn't wait.

WildDev13: Sorry it made you sad. And thank you.

Please review and May the Force be with you.

* * *

Han's POV

I sat on a tree log thinking about what had happened to my life.

*Flashback*

"Sorry Kid. You are coming with us."

"No! Where's my mommy!"

"Aw he wants his mommy!" the men taunted.

I took off running trying to get away from those men with guns. I wasn't stupid. They were going to kill me. All because my parents never paid them back. I finally ran into the Cantina but ran right into a Trandoshian.

"Watch where your going!" he yelled grabbing me by the neck.

I kicked and punched but he didn't let me go.

"You are coming with me." he said and that was the last thing I remember.

When I woke up my head hurt and I was in a jail cell. I looked around only to find another cell containing a human and a Wookie. I was too scared to ask or say anything.

*Flashback Ends*

I sighed. I'm still scared to ask or say anything. What if I get punished or beaten?

"Grrrrrr!" the Wookie asked sitting next to me. *Translation: "Hi, Im Chewbacca. What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared."

Chewy nodded.

"Grrrr grr gr." *Translation: "You can trust me. I may be a Wookie but I'm not going to hurt you."

I smiled.

"I know. I'm just scared of what may happen to me next."

Chewy stood up and motioned me to follow. I hesitated but followed after him. He led me to a bonfire where a couple of Wookies sat. He introduced me and the Wookies welcomed me. I felt a little better knowing I could trust someone.

Jason's POV

I layed there in the tent, confused and upset. I was so stupid to kiss Ahsoka. Why did I do that? I clenched my fist in anger.

"Jason?" Ahsoka's sweet voice rang in the tent.

"H-Hey." I was still in a lot of pain.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking seat beside me.

I slightly, but weakly smiled.

"Better. Thanks to you."

She smiled and put her hand on top mine. Sparks hit my hand as soon as she touched me.

"I should check your side."

I nodded slowly and lifted my shirt. I caught Ahsoka staring at me. I smirked a little.

"Uh. I have to clean your wound again."

I nodded slowly, waiting for Ahsoka to cleanse my wounds.

"So Jason. Tell me about yourself."

I frowned. I don't like to speak about myself. Especially my past.

"I-I don't want to talk about me."

"If thats what you want."

Ahsoka stopped and looked back up at me.

"You don't seem evil. Why are you a Sith?"

"I'm no Sith. I only serve under one."

A puzzled look spred across her face.

"What I mean is, my mother, Asajj, has kept me hidden from the Sith."

Ahsoka still had the puzzled look on her face.

"But Ventress is evil! She is a Sith. Slave to the darkside."

I growled, "My mother is no slave!"

"You defend this harpie?" Ahsoka stood up angrily.

"I defend the people I love."

"How could you love her? She has been so cruel to innocent people!"

I sat up but instantly regretted it.

"She is only cruel because she has anger inside of her!"

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's the problem. Anger is the path to the dark side."

I rolled my eyes, "You make it sound so easy to deny anger."

"It is."

"Then you know nothing of my life."


End file.
